Silver Linings
by kimchi759
Summary: Kagome was never given the option of having an easy or mundane life. Instead, she got the silver linings that came with the stormy clouds. Not that she minded. Silver had always been one of her favorite colors. [Drabble Series. Pairings: Kagome/Male characters with hair colors close to silver.] (Rating at T but liable to change.)
1. It's a Promise: Part 1 (Inuyasha)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except the plots of these drabbles.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Inuyasha

**Warnings: **Mature language used.

* * *

Part 1.

* * *

_"I will find you again," stubborn golden eyes held determination as they met the wearied sapphire. _

_She offered a sad but teasing smile in reply, "Or I will find you."_

_A fang showed from between his lips as he smirked in his usually boyish way, "Keh."_

_It was a promise._

_"Don't forget."_

* * *

Keiko panted in exertion as she fought to balance the coffee in her hand and make it through the morning crowd.

Her old-fashioned alarm had run out of batteries and failed to wake her with its usual cacophonous noise that morning. To make matters worse, a series of unfortunate events had followed, leaving her more than half an hour behind schedule. Now she was half-running in a rush to make the next subway.

'_First my alarm doesn't go off, then my hair drier decides to malfunction. Then my car doesn't start, and I have to walk to the café, which had an unusually long line today. And now I'm running on chipped heels that are making me feel lopsided.'_

She barely made it to the station on time, just in time to find herself packed like a sardine with the rest of the miserable commuting populace.

Keiko escaped the subway as soon as the doors opened and began jogging towards her company building.

_'So close! Only five minutes left until I'm supposed to be there! And today just had to be the day Saya and Minoru started their honeymoon; I don't even have any I can ask to cover for me.'_

Keiko growled in frustration as she made it through the last clump of pedestrians in front of her destination. She practically ran to open the doors of her building, feeling every second ticking by with each speeding beat of her heart. She only slowed once she made it a few feet into the building and saw the security checkpoint and elevators ahead.

Then she groaned.

'_Of course, the usual guards who would've let me pass without a word aren't on duty.'_

She took a heaving breath before she shoved her hand into her purse to try and find her employee ID, forgetting to pay attention where she was walking.

"_Fuck!_"

A masculine voice rang into the air as the collision knocked her coffee out of her hand and left her sprawled on the floor. It was like she had walked into a wall.

'_Not my coffee!' _Keiko stared at the now empty cup and bemoaned the loss of the only positive in her day thus far. Her eyes twitched as she realized her chipped heel was now completely broken.

The same gruff voice from before spoke from above her, "Oi, wench! Why don't you watch where you're fucking going?"

Keiko grit her teeth and closed her eyes as a number of very creative insults rushed to mind and her temple throbbed spastically. Now, she was usually a very sweet, polite woman, but after everything that had happened that day, she was not in the mood to hear whatever this potty-mouthed person had to say.

"Damn, now I'm fuckin' covered in whatever you were drinking. Clumsy wom-"

She interrupted his little rant and opened her eyes to angrily stare him down, "You're the one still standing, asshole. Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_-"

Sapphire met gold, or rather blue met a rather startling shade of hazel.

* * *

I thought I'd begin this drabble series by pairing Kagome with her canon soul mate. :)

Hope you liked it and please do review!


	2. It's a Promise: Part 2 (Inuyasha)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except the plots of these drabbles.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Inuyasha

**Warnings: **Mature language used.

* * *

Part 2.

* * *

Sapphire met gold, or rather blue met a rather startling shade of hazel.

Keiko was silenced, while the man before her furrowed his brows in consternation.

They both stared, taking the other in. Keiko had definitely had better days. With her damp raven hair a wavy mess, less than minimal makeup, and a flushed face, she looked as frazzled and rushed as she felt, yet Ichiro felt an unexpected rush of affection for her. _'What the hell? Where did that come from?'_

Keiko was similarly found herself taking in the light-haired man before her. His hair is a little on the long side, nearly reaching his shoulders, and his expressive, though guarded, eyes seemed to be squinted in confusion. _His eyes are so beautiful…maybe mixed-blood?_

She felt a sudden, unjustifiable desire to run her hands through his hair to rub something that should've been there, though she didn't know what she was meant to find.

They both tilted their heads as they continued observing each other, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Then Ichiro rubbed his neck.

"Do you wanna get up now? Everyone's staring."

Keiko blushed furiously as she looked around and realized they were making a spectacle of themselves.

"Er, yeah."

He offered a hand, which she took hesitantly. However, when she got up and moved to let go, he tightened his grip.

"Oi, do I know you?"

Keiko bit her lip, "I-I…I don't think so?"

He rolled his eyes. _Women._ "Keh. It's a yes or no question."

Keiko snatched her hand out of his hand and ignored the twinge her heart had made when he had made that sound, "Excuse me? Do you have to be so rude?"

"I ain't being fuckin' rude, I was just asking a question, wench." Ichiro wasn't usually this uncouth with people he didn't know, but it felt natural with her.

In fact, he almost smirked when her cobalt eyes burned with an indignant anger, feeling strangely familiar with the small woman and her fiery temper.

"Kei-ko. The name is Keiko, asshole."

His eyes narrowed as he scowled at the insult. His reply was almost automatic, "Whatever, bitch."

"Sit, boy!"

His body stiffened as his senses screamed danger and his body prepared to be in pain. Her eyes seemed to glint with a righteous and smug glow.

But nothing happened.

For a few seconds that is.

* * *

REVIEWW. Er, please. Pretty please?

:)


End file.
